Automobiles, trucks and motorcycles, all of which are considered herein to be motor vehicles, have fuel-level indicators that provide a visual representation or indication of the amount of fuel remaining in the vehicles' fuel tank. Cautious drivers tend to keep fuel tanks filled in order to avoid running out of fuel. Other drivers sometimes ignore low-fuel-level indicators and even low fuel warnings. Drives that tend to ignore fuel level indicators sometimes find themselves stranded on a roadside after running out of fuel.